Between Two Dragons
by RayeMoon
Summary: SetoxYamixSeth Threesome. Language, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Between Two Dragons

Yami yawned, flipping on the light and tossing his keys onto the side board by the door. He'd just gotten home from work and he was bone tired. Bed sounded very good at that moment. Good thing Aibou was spending the night with Joey so he didn't have to feel guilty about going to bed right away.

The blinking light of the answering machine caught his eye. He pressed the button as he went into the kitchen, listening to a sales call while getting a glass from the cabinet. The next voice, however, was much more welcome. Seto's rich voice filled the apartment.

"Yami, the limo is picking you up at 9:30. Be ready."

Suddenly Yami wasn't so tired as a tingle of anticipation ran through him. Though he was irritated with the ordering tone of voice, that was Seto.

A glance at the clock told him it was a quarter of nine. He put the glass back in the cabinet and went for a shower. Forty-five minutes later he was getting into the backseat of the familiar black limo. He was surprised to find it empty.

"Where's Kaiba?" he asked the driver.

"I have orders to take you to the jet, sir."

Yami settled back in the seat and rode the limo to Kaiba's private airstrip. The Learjet was waiting on the tarmac and when Yami boarded, he found Seto and Seth sitting together on the long couch-like bench at the very back. A shiver of hunger rippled through him and he walked down the aisle. They'd left a space between them and he sat there, pleasantly scrunched between their bigger bodies.

"Welcome, Atemu," Seth murmured, husky tone sending warmth straight to Yami's toes.

"I thought you didn't like to fly," he said.

Seth frowned slightly. "I don't." His frown was replaced with a smile. "But for Seto's idea, I'll ignore that fact."

Yami turned to Seto. The young billionaire smiled, then reached to a drink cart as the plane started down the runway. He poured a glass of champagne and held it out. Yami took the flute and sipped.

"So what idea?" he asked.

Seto smirked, but it was Seth who answered. "You, screaming our names to the heavens while flying through them," he whispered in his ear. "I thought it was a very good idea."

Yami nodded wordlessly, his mouth suddenly dry. The plane took off, rising rapidly through the air towards the sky, while Seto reached out and hooked his finger into Yami's buckle, pulling him forward. Yami groaned as Seto completely devoured him, vaguely feeling Seth save his glass from tipping. He wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, still held in place by the buckle of his collar, though Seto's other hand was wandering down his back. He arched, pressing himself into Seto, a thrill running through him at the feel of that hard body against his. It was quickly followed by another when Seth pulled the edge of his tank top down, his lips kissing feather soft along the back of his neck. Seth's hands dropped to his waist, tugging his shirt out of his pants and sliding under it. His palms, flat against him, were warm and rough against his skin.

Seto was busy searching out every inch of his mouth, his hands dropping down to join Seth's stroking his skin. His own hands bunched Seto's shirt sleeves, the heat beginning to rise to unbearable, and they'd only just started. He was going to be aching before they really got anywhere.

Seto dropped his mouth to his neck above his collar and he turned his head to give him access, his eyes closing as he sucked at his pulse point. Seth's right hand went to his leg, sliding towards his knee on the outside, then reversing and coming back up on the inside, his index brushing the seam. Yami bit his lip, his pants already unbearably tight. He shifted to try and relieve some of the pressure, feeling Seto's teeth lightly scraping. Seth's mouth dropped to his shoulder, biting softly, while his hand moved up to Yami's chest. His index finger swirled around his nipple, causing tingles to thrum through his body. He whimpered.

"I love it when you make that sound," Seth murmured in his ear.

"I agree," Seto said.

Yami opened his eyes, seeing Seto smirking at him. He mock-glared, which only made Seto chuckle. His hand came up, cupping his chin.

"Look at me like that if you want, but there is nothing sexier than hearing you whine."

Yami opened his mouth to protest, but Seto cut him off, dragging him into another heated kiss. Meanwhile Seth was still running his hands along his skin, setting him aflame. Seto broke the kiss, reaching down to pull his tank top up and off, dropping it on the floor. He pushed Yami back into Seth, making him lean back, and dropped down to run a tongue across one of his nipples. Yami gasped, closing his eyes, shuddering when Seto's teeth lightly closed on the nub. He slid his fingers into his hair, holding his head to his chest as the pleasurable ministrations continued. Seth had all but stopped his own movements, just sitting with Yami laying back against his chest, his hands resting on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing lightly.

Seto released his nipple after another lick and started kissing softly down his stomach. Yami kept his eyes closed, blocking out everything but the sensations of Seto's warm lips and tongue tracing patterns along his skin. A little nibble to his abdomen just above the edge of his low-riding pants made him arch. He sucked in an impatient breath when he felt Seto's hands grip his hips, before they slid forward to the fastenings at the front. Seto opened his pants, but went back up rather than further down. Resting his hands on the couch seat on either side of Yami's legs, he leaned over him, his mouth wandering along his neck again. Yami still kept his eyes closed, his head rolled back against Seth's chest, hands once again clenching handfuls of Seto's shirt. He wanted to speed him up, get him to where he really needed to be touched, but the thrill of being seduced by both blue-eyed men was always too much for him to skip.

Seto sucked hard on his throat, drawing a groan from him. He moved his hands up, wrapping his arms around his neck and hanging on. Seto's hand came up from the cushion, sliding up his stomach. Yami shivered, biting his bottom lip again. He ached!

Abruptly he felt his arms pulled roughly from around Seto's neck. He opened his eyes to see Seth holding his wrists tightly, holding them up and together, one in each hand. He smiled down at him wickedly, holding and keeping them pinned when Yami experimentally pulled on one.

"No, no, my Pharaoh," he whispered, voice husky. "Allow Seto to tease you. Allow your senses to run away with you."

"Seth…" Yami moaned.

Seto's mouth started another journey downward. Yami lowered his gaze, watching as he slowly worked his way down, feeling the soft glide of his lips, the warm and wet flicks of his tongue. He trembled, shifting his legs slightly, his hands clenching restlessly in Seth's grasp. Seto's mouth closed around the previously neglected nipple, the tip of his tongue racing back and forth across it, sending tingles down Yami's spine. He moaned softly, tugging at Seth's hold, but there was no getting loose until Seth wanted to let him go. He knew that from experience.

Seto's hand slid up his leg, thumb tracing the inseam, but going right around where he wanted him. Yami shifted automatically, but Seto ignored him. He nibbled on his stomach, tongue darting into his navel. Yami arched up again, and Seto looked up, eyes locking with his. Yami knew his desperation had to show in his gaze, because Seto's eyes darkened considerably, but he didn't care. He needed him to touch him.

"Seto, please," he finally whispered.

The wicked smirk on Seto's face did nothing to calm him. That look was scorching and Yami could feel it burning him. These two were the undoing of him every time they claimed him, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Nothing he wanted to do about it.

Seto lowered still further, face now coming in line with his crotch. Yami watched as Seto took his zipper down with his teeth. A nearly painful stab of arousal shot through him and he found himself pulling hard on the grip of Seth's hands around his wrists. His failed attempt brought a chuckle.

"Eager are we, my Pharaoh?" Seth whispered in his ear. "Is there something you need from us?"

Seto deftly undid the button to his pants. With painstaking slowness, he slid Yami's pants down, an amused expression appearing on his face when he saw that Yami hadn't bothered with underwear. His erection was freed, the hot flesh meeting the cool air, and a hiss escaped his teeth. Seto continued to slide his pants down his legs slowly, pausing to remove his boots and socks, before taking them off and leaving him entirely naked beneath both of their gazes.

"Hot," Seto murmured, pressing a kiss to Yami's belly.

Yami sighed in frustration, closing his eyes. Both of his dragons chuckled and he gritted his teeth against muttering depreciations. It would only encourage them to continue their tormenting of him. He knew that from experience. They did whatever they wanted to him, and he never fought them. He came completely unraveled around them, submitting to their desires without protest.

Yami felt Seth turn one of his wrists around so he could kiss the inside, while Seto's mouth kissed one of his thighs. His tongue trailed along the sensitive inseam, before he abruptly gripped him in one hand. Yami shouted out in surprise by the sudden attention to where he'd been denied for so long. Seto chuckled again, then gave him a couple strokes before pausing, then flicking his tongue against the tip. Yami squeezed his eyes shut, breathing hard, his muscles coiled with tension.

"Seto!"

Seth abruptly switched to holding Yami's wrists locked together with one hand, his other hand gripping his chin. He turned Yami's head and claimed his mouth. Yami moaned, parting his lips obediently when Seth licked the bottom one. While Seth took his turn exploring his mouth, Seto began to stroke him, his tongue tracing random patterns along the tip. Yami shuddered, pleasure surging through his body. With Seth holding his arms and Seto gripping his hips with his free hand, he couldn't move much.

Seth released his mouth and went for his ear, sucking lightly on the lobe, his free hand moving to Yami's chest, teasing one of his nipples. Seto abruptly took him into his mouth. Yami cried out, his hips jerking against the hold Seto had on them, hands clenching into fists. Seth purred in his ear, teeth nibbling on the lobe. He pinched his nipple, a twinge of pain running through him at the same time Seto sucked hard on his erection, the two different sensations warring with each other. He groaned at the confusing feeling, then growled when Seto pulled away, his hand remaining around him, but not moving. Opening his eyes, he glared down at Seto, who looked back up at him calmly. He wouldn't budge until he wanted to.

Yami turned to Seth instead. Of his two lovers, Seth was more easily manipulated than Seto. Perhaps because Yami had been his king. Perhaps because Seth was simply a nicer person. Whatever the reason, Yami knew to turn to him to get what he wanted, what he needed, when Seto was being too playfully cruel. He started kissing at the edge of Seth's jaw.

"Please, biAw Hem netjer," he whispered. "I need to be touched…" He heard Seth suck in a sharp breath. Smiling, Yami nibbled lightly, nuzzling into Seth's neck. "Please…"

"You're pathetic, Yami," Seto grumbled.

Nevertheless, it got him what he wanted. He moaned in relief when Seto's hand gripped him tighter and began to stroke him quickly, mouth sucking the tip like it was a lollipop. Meanwhile, Seth's free hand toyed with his chest, twirling around his nipples, stroking his skin softly with just the tips of his fingers. The pleasure began to spiral quickly, drawing moans from his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut again, concentrating on the wet heat of Seto's mouth, the suction increasing and combined with the stroking. Seth's fingers against his skin and the soft kisses he was now laying along his neck. He could feel his legs beginning to tremble and his muscles tensing. Seto rolled his tongue along the underside of the head and another dizzying jolt of ecstasy shot up his spine. He was gasping for breath now, knowing he was about to cum.

"Make that noise," Seth murmured against his neck. "Whimper for us, Atemu."

Part of Yami did rebel at their total domination, but it was a very small part. The tip of Seto's tongue flicked against his slit and brought forth the desired whimper. Seth groaned and Seto worked him more enthusiastically. He was teetering on the precipice when Seth bit into the juncture of his neck. The startle was enough to push him that final bit and he came hard into Seto's mouth, crying out. He felt Seto swallow and lick him clean, making little tremors run through his body. He collapsed against Seth, panting for air, eyes still closed while Seth murmured loving words he only half-heard.

Yami felt the couch like seat shifting and opened his eyes when he felt something slick touch his entrance. It was Seto, sitting sideways on the couch with one leg tucked under him, his elbow against the back of the couch and his head in his hand. He almost looked bored, except for the bright gleam of lust in his eyes. One finger slid up inside of Yami, making him twitch with a gasp, and the gleam brightened. Seth nuzzled against the side of Yami's head, his arm around his waist in an embrace, but the other hand still imprisoning his wrists. In that grip Yami could have pulled loose if he wanted to, but it would have been a futile gesture, since one or the other of them would have merely recaptured him.

Seto's finger brushed his sweet spot, making him roll his head back against Seth's shoulder. He didn't even realize he'd whimpered again until Seth kissed his cheek. "That's the spot, Hikari," he said to Seto. "Mm, by Ra, that little noise he makes."

"I know," Seto agreed, a smirk in his voice.

Yami sighed angrily, which only made them both chuckle again. They liked pushing his buttons, Seto especially.

Seto's finger was joined by a second, and they both rubbed Yami's prostate insistently. Despite the fact that his body was singing with pleasure, Yami gritted his teeth against making more noises. It didn't seem to matter to them, as Seto's prepping of him didn't pause. The third finger made him arch, pushing against Seth, who braced him. The hand against his belly slid downward and wrapped around him, working on stroking him back to an erection, his lips kissing tenderly against his cheek, the corner of his mouth. Seto's free hand slid sensually up his thigh, his fingers stretching him. Between the two of them, it was only a few minutes before he was vibrating with need again. He turned his head, catching Seth's mouth in a frantic kiss. Seth smiled against his lips, briefly sliding his tongue against his before pulling back. His hand finally released Yami's bruised wrists, both moving to his waist. Yami was pushed up and towards Seto, who removed his fingers from him, finishing with preparing him. Yami started to shift in order to straddle Seto's legs, but to his surprise, Seto restrained him.

"What?"

Seto smirked, then leaned forward and kissed him, even as he continued to hold him still. Confused, Yami kissed him back. His confusion was soon ended when he felt Seth against his back. Breaking the kiss with Seto, he looked over his shoulder. The taller brunette was suddenly naked, except for the gold jewelry gleaming against his dusky skin, the smile on his face filled with predatory eagerness. Yami gasped when Seth's strong hands gripped his hips and pulled him back, down onto his erection. His back bowed as he was filled, a groan tearing from his throat, his eyes closing. Seth echoed him, pausing when he was seated. His lips slid across Yami's cheek up to his ear. The uneven state of his breathing made Yami want to move right then, but Seth wouldn't allow him. Panting, he pushed more back into him, resting against his chest. Tilting his head back as much as he could, he kissed the bottom of Seth's chin upside-down. Seth purred, one hand sliding up Yami's front, skating across his skin. It set him on fire.

Seth took his hips in his hands, pushing him up a little, enough to begin thrusting. Yami groaned, reaching back to wrap his arms around Seth's neck backwards, arching his back. Seth hit his sweet spot dead-on and he shuddered in pleasure. He began to move himself as much as he could, sliding up and down Seth's erection. Seth eased his restraint on his hips, though he didn't let go, and slowed his thrusts, leaving it up to Yami to give them pleasure. Digging his fingers into the back of his neck, Yami did just that, riding Seth slowly. Gods, it felt so good.

Seth sucked lightly at his neck, hands still resting on his hips. He moaned, the sound vibrating against his throat. Yami turned his head meeting Seth's mouth in a kiss. It was a long, sweet assault on his senses, Seth's tongue only teasing his while the deep down ache was being only partially satisfied by their slow tempo.

Only when he desperately needed air did Yami pull away, leaning back against Seth as he continued to raise and lower himself over him. His eyes went dazedly to Seto, who was still sitting on the sofa seat with them, his legs crossed and his elbow against the backrest, head in his hand, watching them. The fire in his blue eyes promised Yami that he wasn't about to be left out for long, and knowledge sent anticipation sweeping through his veins, only heightening his contact with Seth. He moved a bit faster, encouraged by Seth's approving groan. He began to move his hips again, working against Yami.

"Seto… are you just…going to sit there?" Yami asked shakily.

A slow smile spread across Seto's face. "I'm enjoying the show at the moment," he responded. "And fully intend to satisfy myself before the night is done."

Yami shivered, then cried out as Seth nudged him into an even better position, the tingle up his spine drawing his full attention back to the older of the two dragons. The harder tempo made Yami lean back against Seth again, arms still around his neck. He pressed his forehead against Seth's neck, breathing in the scent of him with every ragged breath. One of Seth's hands left his hip and wrapped around his cock, stroking languidly in cadence with his thrusts. Yami bucked his hips, growling as he neared the end.

Seth's breath was hot and unsteady against his temple.

The sensations were becoming too much and Yami eagerly gave into them, climaxing with Seth's name on his lips. Seth groaned, the fingers of the hand on Yami's hip digging in painfully as he followed him over the edge, the warmth of him claiming Yami deeply before they both slumped over backwards, panting. Yami could feel the damp heat of Seth beneath his back, the rapid rise and fall of his chest, but a new warmth against his lips made him open his eyes drowsily.

Seto had leaned forward and was now kissing him, his tongue lazily seeking entrance. Yami granted it, heart skipping a beat as Seto drew him forward, pulling him out of Seth's lap and into his own, spreading his sticky thighs over his hips. He had removed his own clothes, now wearing only his duel card pendant, his eyes dark were filled with a need that was fierce.

He entered in a swift, sudden movement that had Yami tearing his lips from his, head tossing back as he grimaced. Seto's mouth pressed soft kisses along his neck while he waited. Yami finally relaxed, then smacked Seto on the shoulder. The brunette ignored him, hands gathering his hips as the rhythm began. As expected, the pace was quick and hard. Seto probably didn't have the patience for anything less at that moment.

Yami's erection returned sluggishly to life, even as his body jerked with the power of Seto's thrusts. He groaned, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck and burying his face against his shoulder, taking the furious pace set. Pain-laced pleasure spiraled quickly, dragging gasps from him. Seto's hand wrapped around him, stroking him. This was usually the way it was. One of them was slow and gentle, the other fast and furious. Generally Seth was the more tender of the pair while Seto overwhelmed his senses, but Seth had his streak of ruthlessness and Seto could be gentle if it suited his mood. Between the two, Yami's needs were fully met.

"Yami…" Seto's voice was tight with tension.

Yami raised one hand and dragged his nails across Seto's chest, before pinching a nipple. Seto slammed into him ferociously and came. Yami came with him, his cry of his name muffled with his face pressed into his shoulder.

Yami collapsed, his body trembling weakly with fatigue. Seto leaned back, Yami held to his chest, catching his breath. He carefully withdrew from him, then wound his arms around him, thumb rubbing soothingly against his back. Yami kept his eyes closed, every breath burning in his raw throat, his body sore. He'd only thought he'd been tired when he had first walked into his apartment.

Soft lips against his back made him open his eyes halfway. Seth had leaned forward and was tenderly kissing his skin. One hand rubbed at his hip and he smiled in Yami's peripheral vision. He leaned up more and brushed a kiss against his cheek.

"Sleep, Atemu," he said.

"You'll need it," Seto added, fingers sliding through his hair.

Yami could hear the smirk in his voice. They weren't through with him, or each other, yet. Wondering how much more he could possibly take, he groaned and closed his eyes.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Yami yawned, stretching languidly, though that brought a wince. His body still throbbed. Even with his eyes closed he could tell that he was lying belly down on the couch-like seat of plane, alone. Seto and Seth had left him to rest.

A low groan reached his ears and he opened his eyes. Seth was sprawled awkwardly on the shorter couch across from where Yami lay, titled at an angle with one elbow holding him up and the other arm thrown across the backrest, as if he'd been pushed. The likely culprit knelt on the floor in front of him, currently sucking him.

Arousal tingled through Yami's tired body, though he kept quiet, just watching. Seth groaned again, tilting his head back, his eyes closing. His arm moved from the backrest, hand sliding into Seto's hair. Seto's eyes were lidded but open, dark with lust. His tongue made an appearance, rolling along Seth's erection. A growl rumbled from Seth's throat and his fingers tightened in Seto's hair. The look on his face was rapture and Yami had to shift his lower half a little, though he didn't give them notice he was awake. He much preferred watching them loving each other at the moment.

Seto continued to go down on Seth as Yami watched secretively, drawing moans and growls from him, though he didn't actually say anything. Yami knew he was talking to his hikari through their link. Neither of them knew he was awake.

Seto's hands glided up Seth's legs, pushing them further apart while he scooted closer. He sucked lightly on the head, then dragged his tongue down the top side. Seth arched, his legs shifting. The wicked smile on Seto's face when he looked up at Seth made Yami's heart pound. Seth's eyes opened half-way and he looked back down at him. The both of them were too focused on each other to notice Yami was watching.

Seth reached down, his fingers tracing the curve of Seto's face. Seto kissed his thumb when it brushed his lips, then abruptly dropped his head and took Seth back down his throat. The taller cried out in surprise, then closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, clearly trying to hold back. Seto didn't seem to be having any of that, though, for Yami could see the increase in his efforts. Seth's thighs were trembling and his hands clenching, the fists resting on Seto's shoulders so he didn't bruise his skin. The ragged quality of Seth's breathing told Yami he was losing his battle. Seto's clever tongue was quickly chipping away at his resolve. Yami well knew the capabilities of that tongue and knew Seth didn't have a chance.

The battle was decided a few seconds later when Seth groaned sharply, his body jerking a little as he came in Seto's mouth. Seto swallowed and sat back, licking his lips. Yami shivered at that, but remained quiet. Seth had his eyes closed, catching his breath, his chest gleaming in the lights. Seto smiled and crawled up his body, occasionally dropping kisses as he went. Seth opened his eyes when he made it to his chest, looking down at him dazedly before accepting his kiss. Seto broke the kiss and reached over to the top of the minibar for the lube, and that's when Seth struck.

Seto quickly found himself pinned face-down on the couch, the surprised look on his face telling Yami he hadn't expected to be pounced on and had entirely expected to be on top. He struggled, but Seth had just enough size on him to have the upper hand. He grinned down at Seto, kissing his cheek and then his ear.

"Surprised, hikari?" he murmured out loud.

Seto frowned, then rolled his eyes, and relaxed. Seth's grin widened and he retrieved the lube, urging Seto's legs further apart. As Seto's gaze drifted over to him, Yami hastily shut his eyes, feigning still being asleep. It was only when Seto's moan reached his ears that he chanced peeking again. Seth was currently working his fingers into Seto, his mouth teasing his ear and neck, free hand skimming Seto's back. Seto's eyes were closed, his body trembling as Seth prepared him. Yami bit back a moan at the sight.

"Seth," Seto finally groaned, his hips moving languidly back against the invading fingers.

"As you wish, Seto," Seth responded.

The fingers were removed and Seth slicked his renewed erection, the stamina he was so proud of once again making itself known. He lined up, then slid forward, drawing a quiet groan from his light half. Seth paused when seated, laying kisses along Seto's nape and shoulders. Only when Seto moved his hips in a signal he was ready did Seth begin the rhythm. It started off slow and sensual, Seth's body moving fluidly against Seto's, his copper skin gleaming in concert with the gold of his jewelry. Seto's paler skin shone equally with sweat, his muscles flexing beneath as he began to move in counter rhythm. Both brunettes moaned, Seth only slightly more vocal than Seto. Yami let his gaze drift, taking in every inch of their beauty. The hunger stirred slowly to life, making him begin to contemplate the pros and cons of ignoring the lingering aches.

Seth's movements abruptly got harder and faster, forcing a strangled noise from Seto. Seth pulled the shorter up, making them both more or less upright, though Seto still knelt on the couch cushion, Seth's hands holding tightly to him, one on a hip and the other on a shoulder. Seto reached back with one hand, fingers digging into the nape of Seth's neck. The other slid down until he was grasping his own neglected erection. He began to stroke himself, lazily compared to the sudden pounding he was getting from Seth.

Yami knew that Seth shared the same sort of link with Seto that he himself shared with Yugi and so he was sure Seth knew when Seto was getting close. The hand on Seto's shoulder suddenly grabbed his chin, forcing him into a kiss just as he groaned in completion. The noise was muffled, Seto's seed pouring over his fingers while tremors wracked his body. Seth's purr was softer, but he tensed equally a few seconds later, hips sporadically jolting against Seto in ecstasy.

The pair came down from the high, Seto falling forward and catching himself on the couch cushion before he hit, Seth ignoring dignity and sitting right down on the carpet in the aisle, leaning against the edge of the side of the couch, the hand he'd had holding Seto's hip sliding down to lightly grip around his thigh . Both of them focused on catching their breath, Yami still lying where he was and tingling with lust, his lower half quite hard at the erotic display he'd just witnessed.

Seth managed to regain his composure and he turned his head, kissing the back of the thigh he was holding, then glanced across the compartment. Yami hastily shut his eyes, still feigning sleep. His body didn't hurt as much as it had previously, but was he ready to go again with both brown-haired men?

Soft footsteps reached Yami's ears and he made himself remain lax and still, breathing deeply. The footsteps stopped directly before the couch and Yami could feel the weight of a gaze on him. A few seconds later, warm breath swirled across his skin, lips skimming his cheek to his ear.

"You're not fooling us, Atemu," Seth murmured in his ear.

Hands grabbed him, twisting him with movements too gentle to be rough and too rough to be gentle until he was lying mostly on his back, biceps gripped in two large, calloused hands. Yami opened his eyes, looking up into Seth's wicked expression. He bit his lip, though his nervousness didn't lessen the anticipation, the heat tingling right through his body at the drowsy lust shining in Seth's dark blue eyes.

Seto abruptly peered over Seth's shoulder, one hand skimming over his other shoulder and down his chest. His index idly twirled around Seth's closest nipple, though his gaze was still on Yami.

"What should we do with him?" Seth asked Seto. "I'm a little too tired by you to take him again."

Seto's smile was utterly sinful and no one outside of that compartment had ever had the privilege of seeing that particular expression on his face. Yami's anxious excitement doubled.

"There are many more fun things to do to him besides fucking him," he said and Yami shivered at the implications.

"Do enlighten me," Seth purred, briefly pecking Seto's lips before turning Yami over to him.

Seto reached out, catching Yami's chin with one hand and drawing him up, moving lightly so that Yami could flow with the movement rather than be dragged. Up on his knees on the couch, he still wasn't Seto's height, but the difference had lessened. Seto bent down, claiming his lips with a much gentler conquest than Yami had expected. He moaned, winding his arms around Seto's neck and kissing him back, flicking his tongue against his. Seto growled, arms sliding around Yami's waist and pulling him up against him. He made another noise when he felt Yami's erection against his stomach, but didn't immediately attend to it. Yami had the feeling that was going to be a theme for quite some time.

Seto's tongue quickly overcame his, while his hands glided along Yami's skin from hips to shoulders, making tingles run through him and heightening his desire. He shifted slightly, rubbing himself sneakily against Seto's belly, which Seto allowed for the moment, too busy with his mouth. When the kiss broke, he moved to his neck, lightly biting at the edge of his jaw on the way. His hands came down and captured Yami's hips, stilling his movements. Yami groaned, but didn't complain, sliding his fingers into his hair and holding on, tilting his head back while he nibbled a path down his already hickey-marked neck. Seto's tongue slid against one of the bruises, before his lips skimmed down to his collarbone. Here he bit sharply, making him suck in a breath through his nose, body arching up against him closer.

Seto lifted his head and licked his lips, then turned to the minibar. He retrieved the half-empty bottle of champagne, then turned back to Yami. When he rested the open end against Yami's bottom lip, Yami took a sip, then tilted his head in question. Seto suddenly pushed Yami backwards, making him fall back against the backrest of the couch. Since he was still on his knees, that tilted his body at an angle. Seto kept his hand on his shoulder so he couldn't straighten, then rested the rim of the flute against his collarbone, tipping it. The champagne rolled down Yami's skin, all the way from sternum to crotch. Yami gasped softly as Seto dipped down, dragging his tongue from his abdomen up to his chest. He looked over at Seth, who had settled back on the couch across from them and was watching avidly.

The bubbles tickled Yami's skin while Seto's tongue set it on fire. He twisted a little, but Seto continued to pour a little of the champagne against his skin and lick it up. He ignored Yami's erection, focusing on his belly and chest, the fingers of his free hand stroking a thigh. He poured champagne into Yami's bellybutton and licked it out again, before nipping the sensitive area. Yami tugged on his hair, which made Seto glance up.

"Don't make me tie you up to get you to behave, Yami," he said.

Yami glared fiercely. Seto merely smiled at his expression, tongue flicking lightly against his stomach while he watched him. He was challenging him with his eyes. Daring him to press the issue and make him tie him up. Part of Yami wanted to resist, the fighting spirit that had made him a gaming champion and to refuse to lose, but the truth of the matter was, he loved being dominated by the pair. He was a complete uke around them and couldn't fight his desires.

So he sighed and eased his grip on Seto's hair. Seto smiled, coming up and pressing a kiss to Yami's cheek. Then he forced Yami down onto his back on the couch, throwing a leg over him and standing on the floor with the other, looming over him. From there he literally explored every inch of Yami's body with lips, tongue, or fingers, sending ripple after ripple of lust-inducing pleasure washing through him, until he was a writhing mess on the couch, moaning and gasping, his body hot and throbbing, sweat rolling down his skin. He would have come from the teasing alone several times if Seto didn't know him so well that he knew exactly how to keep him teetering on the edge indefinitely.

A squeak left his throat when Seto teased his entrance with his tongue, making him clap his hand over his mouth in a vain effort to quell the noises he was making. Almost immediately Seto snapped upright, reaching out to grab Yami's wrist and drag his hand from his mouth. Holding it up nearly at level with his face, he looked down at him.

"We want to hear you," he said.

"Seto, please, you're making me crazy."

Seto's smile did not bode well for Yami's health. "I know."

He suddenly flipped Yami over, positioning him on his hands and knees, then started the whole process of exploration over again that he'd done to his front. Or that would have been his intention. After only a couple of minutes, Yami's control snapped completely. He whipped around and shoved Seto hard against the inside corner of the couch. Climbing into his lap, he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, kissing him like the entire world depended on it, grinding himself desperately against him in an effort to either get him hard or get himself off. He wasn't even sure which.

Seto moaned and wound his arms around his body, and thankfully he didn't try to stop him. He just sat there, holding Yami lightly while he bucked against him.

Such was the torture Yami had just gone through that nothing more than a minute passed before he came, jerking against Seto's body as his seed spurted across their stomachs. He slumped, panting with aching lungs, his body trembling like a leaf. Seto rubbed lightly at his back, merely sitting there and letting him catch his breath. Through the haze clouding him, Yami felt the couch dip as Seth joined them. He felt the lips lightly kiss his back from a distance, though even the haze didn't filter out the amusement in Seth's voice.

"The heat coming off him is like a furnace," he said. "You're right, hikari. There are more fun things to do to him than fuck him. I look forward to finding out what else there is before this plane touches the earth."

Yami closed his eyes and cursed the pair of them long and inventively. They were both laughing well before he'd finished.


End file.
